<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Weather Outside Is Frightful (Modern AU) by propertyofpoeandbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851612">The Weather Outside Is Frightful (Modern AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky'>propertyofpoeandbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron Oneshots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As requested by anonymous: You know i wanna request 1, 24 and/or 20 for Poe Dameron but again you do not have to do them if you don’t feel like Star Wars</p><p>2. We’re both stuck at an airport because of a snowstorm and omfg you’re cute AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron &amp; Reader, Poe Dameron &amp; You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron Oneshots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Weather Outside Is Frightful (Modern AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Christmas Eve and you were headed home for Christmas! You were soooo excited! You missed your family so much. You couldn’t wait to see your siblings and catch up. You couldn’t wait to eat your mom’s cooking and have some drinks with your dad. You just couldn’t wait.</p><p>You sat at the airport waiting to board your plane. You looked through the window to see that it was snowing hard outside. You started bouncing on the balls of your feet in anticipation.</p><p>“From the looks of it, I don’t think that snow is going to let off any time soon. Might even get worse,” An older woman behind you said.</p><p>Sure enough, “Ladies and Gentlemen at D’Qar airport, I’m sorry to inform you, but all flights have been cancelled due to heavy snowstorms.</p><p>“What’d I tell ya?” The older woman said.</p><p>“Well that’s a bummer,” You looked to the older woman in disappointment, “I guess we’ll all be spending Christmas here.”</p><p>“That might not be such a bad thing, dear. Who knows, you just might find that lucky someone you’ve been waiting for,” she winked at you.</p><p>“How-“</p><p>You were interrupted when a tall, handsome man with black hair came up to you two, “Mom, come on. Let’s sit down. Don’t want you standing up for too long.”</p><p>The older woman smiled and patted the young man on the cheek. She looked at you, “My Benny boy. So good to me.” Her son, Ben, picked up her bags and brought them to a nearby seat, “Come join me, dear.” She gestured to you. You complied and brought yourself to her. She then looked up to her son, “Ben, go find your father. He’s probably drinking away somewhere after hearing we were going to be staying here a while. Make sure he doesn’t get into any trouble.”</p><p>“Sure thing, mom.”</p><p>The older woman watched as Ben began to search for his father, “My Ben. So happy to have him back with us. He was quite upset with my husband, Han, and I for a while. Sent him away to a special boarding school. He’s very smart. Gifted. We thought he could learn his gift for good use. But some professor got into his head. Started using his gifts for gambling and such. Bad, bad stuff,” She shook her head, “But he finally saw the light. He came back to Han and I forgiving us. I’m so happy to be a part of his life again.” You listened to the older woman ramble, “Oh! Where are my manners? Leia Organa-Solo.” She offered you her hand.</p><p>You shook it, “Y/N L/N. Nice to meet you ma’am.”</p><p>She chuckled and waved at you, “None of that ma’am, nonsense. Please.”</p><p>Another man, dressed in a pilot’s uniform, curly black hair peeking out from under his hat, was talking animatedly into his phone, “Yeah, dad. I know, I’m really sorry, but I don’t think the snow storm isn’t going to lighten up any time soon.” He paused and listened to, you assume, his father, “It said that on the news? Geez.” He paused again, listening, “Yeah, I’ll be careful. I love you too, dad. Bye.” He hung up and sighed.</p><p>“Concerned father?” You asked the man.</p><p>He looked at you and shyly smiled, “Yeah. As soon as he saw on the news that a snow storm was hitting here, he called me to make sure I was alright. Gotta love the man really. I know I can’t help it, but I feel bad for leaving him alone on Christmas Eve and possibly Christmas. My mom isn’t there to be with him and I’m their only kid and-“ He stopped and laughed to himself, “Look at me. Telling you my life story and I haven’t even introduced myself to you, yet,” He offered you his hand, “Poe. Poe Dameron. Pilot.”</p><p>You shook his hand, “Y/N. Y/N L/N. Photographer.” You then felt a nudge on the other side of you. You looked to Leia and she winked at you. Your eyes widened and blushed a little, turning back to Poe, “Also, I don’t mind the life story. Gives me something to do while we’re stuck here.”</p><p>“I hear that. So, were you going to travel back home or travel somewhere else?”</p><p>“Travel home. I’ve been travelling a lot for my job. Photoshoots for magazines, websites, and whatnot.”</p><p>Poe looked impressed, “So, you must be a big hot shot, huh?” He asked playfully.</p><p>“Hardly. Trying to make my way to the top though. It’d be nice to provide a lot more for my family.”</p><p>“That’s awfully sweet of you. I often hear people say they want to get to the top to bask in their wealth and become a materialistic narcissist.”</p><p>You laugh at his comment, “No, my parents always told me to never forget where I came from. I came from a loving and caring humble home. So I intend to stay that way.”</p><p>Poe nodded, “My mom used to say the same thing. She’s actually why I became a pilot. She was one too. She loved it. She’d take me on flights with her sometimes and had the flight attendants look after me. I basically grew up in airplanes.”</p><p>“That’s really cute.”</p><p>“You’re really cute.” Poe said and you began to blush. Poe shook his head, “I’m sorry, that came outta nowhere. But ya know, I’m never one to keep my mouth shut.”</p><p>“It’s fine. Thank you. Um, you’re cute too.”</p><p>Poe smiled, “Just cute? Not charmingly handsome? Or a real life depiction of the sculpture David?” He asked playfully.</p><p>You began to laugh, “Fishing for more compliments?”</p><p>He shrugged. He bit his lip and smiled, “I know we just met, but wanna have dinner with me? Being a pilot, there are some really great benefits. Like, I know a good restaurant we could go to here.”</p><p>You smiled, “Yeah! Th-That’d be great!”</p><p>“Perfect! Well, let’s get going!” He stood up and collected his things and you did the same. As you walked away, you turned back to Leia who gave you two thumbs up. It’s like that lady was psychic or something.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>